Uhhhhh... Pikachu????
by SycoFreeek
Summary: Hmm.. Evil Pikachu...Disappearing friends... Will Ash ever get out of his sleeping bag???


Uhhh... pikachu??? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Pika, pika pi" said Pikachu cheerfully. It was trying to reach an apple on a high branch. "Hey, Pikachu, do you need any help?" asked Ash. He tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn't get out of his sleeping bag. "Pikachu, little help down here?" asked Ash. Pikachu started laughing. It was laughing so hard, in fact, that it fell out of the tree. "Pikachu?" questioned Ash. "pikaaahaaaa chaaaaa!!!!" snorted Pikachu. Ash tried to reach for his pokémon belt, but he couldn't find his pokeballs. "maybe I misplaced them" he thought. But that's impossible, Ash always had his pokémon. He began to panic. "Pikachu?!?!?!?!?" he cried. But Pikachu was no closer to helping him then he was to get free himself. "What's wrong with my pokémon?" Ash wondered stupidly. "Hey!!! Where's Misty, and Brock?!?!?! Helllllllooooooooooooooo?????" yelled Ash at the top of his lungs. The only thing he could hear was his Pikachu laughing at him. There was something wrong. Before he could figure it out, a sound came from behind him. "To protect the world from devastation" Came a familiar voice. "To unite all peoples within out nation." Bellowed another voice. "Oh no, not you guys again…" moaned Ash. "Relax, we're here to help you this time, twerp" boomed team rocket. Ash had a perplexed look on his face. "But why would you help me? What's wrong with you guys?" "Oh, there's nothing wrong with us" said Jesse with a fake smile. Team rocket began to help Ash out of his sleeping bag, but just then, they saw a jigglypuff approaching. "Eeeeeeeek!" screeched both Jesse and James together. They ran for fear of their lives. "Aw…. Shit" said Ash. It didn't look like he was ever gonna get any help. Meanwhile, Pikachu had fainted from laughing so hard. Ash had managed to get out of his sleeping bag, but later he found that he didn't want to get out of it anyways. He wasn't wearing any clothes. His bag was no where in sight. Who was doing this to him? Ash dared not question, if he wondered, he might find out, and being the wimp he is, he didn't really wanna know. Ash began to drift to sleep as he listened to the sweet song of the jigglypuff. When he woke up, he found himself tied to a chair in an uncomfortable dank place. The first thing he thought was, "where's Pikachu?". He shouldn't have asked, for the chair in front of him spun around, and what was he to see? Pikachu. His eyes had turned cold and empty, but he knew it was his Pikachu. "Pikachu, whats wrong? Where are we? We need to get outta here!!!" pleaded Ash. A strange voice came booming from the walls. "This is your new habitat. We are experimenting on how pokémon trainers fare when their pokémon turn on them and then the trainer becomes the trainee. Ash still didn't get it, he was still wondering where he was. When he finally did figure out where he was, he was about twenty years old. That was the next time he saw a window. Pikachu wasn't very happy, not having control of its life anymore. At the age of twenty two, Ash was placed in an intergalactic breeding program. This was designed for the people that weren't auctioned off at a young age as most were. These people usually had some sort of problem or were quite ugly. Ash had been abducted by aliens. He became used to the zoo and tried to talk to Pikachu, but due to Pikachu's being controlled, he went crazy after his 23rd birthday. The nice aliens couldn't take it anymore, this Ash character was quite annoying. They threw him back on earth where he wandered the world with amnesia looking for his Pikachu. At 40 he found Misty. But at that age, she was very unattractive, and was very whorish. He didn't recognize her anyways.Ash never figured out what happened, but the legacy continues. Pikachu had actually worked for Giovanni and had been released from the zoo right after Ash. the rest of the zoo took Ash's example and went insane. The intergalactic zoo closed down, and everyone was happy. Everyone, that is, except for Brock. Who never found a woman throughout his entire journey. 

*disclaimer: no Pikachu's were harmed in the writing of this fic. The intergalactic zoo is not supposed to exist, but it does. Damn government wont tell any of you that, but its all true!! 


End file.
